


The Away Game

by megumiai30



Series: What Family Is [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Baseball game, Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Sugino is sad because he couldn't spend the night with his family, espically because it's his daughter Shinobu's birthday, beacuse it's an away game, but he's met with a suprise...
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Series: What Family Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Away Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mina san, megumiai30 here back with another story about the Sugino Kanzaki couple! I hope this story provides some comfort during this time of global pandemic. 
> 
> Hope you all stay safe during the pandemic,
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> P.S: Sugino and Kanzaki are 35, Shinobu is 7, and Haruki's 6!

Sugino sighed. He had planned to spend his daughter’s birthday with her at home with their family, of course. But instead, he had an away game in Yokohama today. Even though the distance between Tokyo and Yokohama was not that far, he had to stay because he had to provide for his family and secondly, he was the main pitcher for his team, so that meant that he had to be there. He sighed once more.

“Yo Sugino, something wrong?” He looked up to see his fellow teammate Matsuoka patting him on the shoulder. 

Sugino sighed, “Well nothing, Matsuoka. Just wanted to be with my family today, you know? It’s my daughter’s birthday.” 

Matsuoka said, “Well that really sucks. Not sure if the head coach will let you go. We all need you, you know that right, Sugino?” 

Sugino looked up to see him winking, and he smiled back, “Yeah I know. But sometimes I just wish I could be with my family…” 

Matsuoka merely nodded, having gotten married just last year. He patted Sugino’s back once more with the encouraging words, “Cheer up man. I’m sure that your family understands too.”

“Thanks.” Sugino sighed. It was just before his team had to head to the field for the game, so he decided to quickly call his daughter until…

He nearly lost his phone from his grasp when it rang. He saw that it was a video call so answered it. 

“Touchan!” He saw his daughter and son at the front and his wife in the background waving at him. His features softened, “Nobu-chan! Haru-kun!”

He then realized that the surroundings were a little loud for his tastes, and he asked, “Where are you?” 

Haruki laughed, “You’ll see, tousan!” 

Sugino chuckled, “By the way, Shinobu, happy birthday! I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you today…” 

Shinobu shook her head and looked at her father with those same eyes that her mother had and assured, “Don’t worry. I know you have to work. Let’s meet after your game so we can celebrate!” 

Her father nodded, “Of course! Could you hand the phone to your mom, please?” 

The two nodded and his wife, Sugino Yukiko took the phone, “Hello, what up Tomohito?” 

“Yuki-chan, this may sound overdue, but where are you guys?” He asked curiously, trying to ignore the sound of cheering around them. 

“You’ll find out soon. Good luck!” She waved at him and hung up. 

He thought, ‘Huh. That’s strange. For a moment I thought that they were in a stadium…’

“Yo Senpai! We’ve got to go!” Ono, a kouhai called, and Sugino followed him to the field. 

“Ah, right!” Sugino left his phone by his locker and sprinted to follow the team out the field. 

An announcer started, “Yes we’re here live at Yokohama where two teams pitted against each other will fight to the end to see who comes out victorious.”

His companion, a former baseball player followed up, “The lineup for the Tokyo Swallows is pretty tight. I mean, you have Matsuoka and Ono, and the legendary Slithery Sugino Tomohito as pitcher, it’s going to be very hard to see who comes out on top…” 

The game proceeded with no side coming out to secure a victory against the other. Sugino gritted his teeth once when the opponent team had secured a home run. He was glad it was an one point home run. 

The tensions were rising, and Sugino wanted to go back home to celebrate his daughter’s birthday. Then the time came for him to shine. 9th inning, bases loaded and one home run would do it for the opponent team, thus meaning the end for his team. 

He threw three balls and two strikes, and the opponent looked all proud, knowing that his team would win if he hit this next ball. Sugino wiped some sweat off of his forehead, the stadium growing silent when he heard a lone voice.

“Tousan! You can do it!” 

He heard two voices coming from the audience, some familiar lone voices. He looked up…and there was his family. His wife, daughter and son. There were some voices of ridicule from the other spectators. 

He smiled and winked at them, mouthing, “Let’s go home early!”

The three nodded and Kanzaki added, “Tomohito, ganbare!”

The camera focused on the three, the announcers in shock commentating, “Oh, what a sight here. It looks like Player Sugino’s family has come for the game. His wife, daughter and son.” 

“Yes, they all look very beautiful and handsome.” The player remarked, knowing about Sugino’s family. 

The audience instead of focusing on the game, took a quick look at the family, remarking how perfect of a family that Sugino was the head of. 

But enough of that, Sugino scored a strike, and that meant three outs for the opponent team, who grumbled and went in. After the end of the 9th inning, Sugino team had won, and he and his family had cheered. 

The head coach allowed Sugino to go home early to his family, and he bowed in respect, going to where his family was. 

He hugged Shinobu and Haruki and when he was faced with his wife, she giggled, “Welcome home, Tomo-kun.”

“I’m home, Yuki-chan.” He replied, and she on her tiptoes kissed her husband sweetly, to which her daughter cleared her throat. 

“Ahem. Isn’t today my day?” She asked playfully. 

Sugino chuckled and kissed his daughter on the cheek, “Sorry. So, let’s go home to celebrate, okay?”

“Okay!” The children replied, and they ran to their car, and as they did Kanzaki leaned on her husband’s shoulder quietly, her husband leaning in as they reached the car and headed home. 

The couple thought that they were so happy and blessed with these two children, hence their family.


End file.
